Law Of Seduction
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: Rookie MSI Agent Cloudia Aya Strife is ready to protect and serve. But, before she can save anyone else, she must save herself first. As well as her heart. The latter proving to be the most difficult of her many problems...surprisingly. {Book 1: Rules Of The Heart}
1. Prelude

**A/N: HERE IT IS! The story I promised you guys! I was suppose to post this before 'Reanimate Me', but this was one of those stories that was deleted (thanks to my dear darling cousin). I got the motivation to start this bad boy back up. **

**On another note. I was playing Parasitic Eve/3rd Birthday (bathing in the old games) and noticed how similar Aya and Cloud look alike. So, I'm using her as the female version of Cloud, Cloudia. Look at the book cover, if you wanna see how Cloudia looks!**

**WARNING: FEMALE CLOUD (as in, no dick)! Coarse Language, Violence/Gore, Limes, Possible Lemons, Love triangle, Plot Twisters, Angst (I'm gonna try to make you all cry), and other M rated stuff. (I'm gonna make this more sexy than 'Fanged Guardian' and a little spicier than 'Reanimate Me')**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy series, it's characters, or locations. I also DO NOT Parasitic Eve/3rd Birthday, Aya's appearance, her name, or the name; Twisted. **

**WHAT I DO OWN: Plot/Story line, everyone original creature(s)/character(s)/location(s), etc...**

**READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.**

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

Her breath came out in pants. Cradling her bleeding arm against her chest, she fought against the chilled winds that made her want to run back to the village and seek the warmth by the fire in her small home. But she couldn't. Or rather, she wouldn't. At least not now. The usual group of strictly female bullies decided that tonight they'd have some fun. It started out with taunting and foul spewing of insults. Things she consistently overheard the adults in the village whisper, when they thought she wasn't around. That was only temporary -after they saw that their words weren't affecting her enough- they turned physical. She was shoved from left-to-right, around the circle formed around her, till she ended up on the ground.

She knew from unwanted experience, that falling to the ground wasn't something one should ever let happen. She hadn't been fast enough to move. The first foot had collided with her jaw, it had a force that knocked her senses into a daze. Stupidly, she had wandered into the more secluded area of the village, so her screams weren't heard. Therefore, no one would come to her rescue.

Multiple times the feet of the girls stomped down on her. Building in both pressure and agony. Somehow -and she'd never know- she managed to escape the circle of torture, getting a few feet away before hands shoved her from behind. Sending her sailing forward, with arms flaring about. Blood had splattered across the pure white snow. A dull ache in her arm turned into a blazing inferno once she turned her eyes to examine the damage. The jagged edge of a rock sliced through her skin.

Everyone had gone into a panic. The group of girls knew they'd get in some serious trouble, once she brought her mom and the other adults into the mess. She didn't know what possessed the leader of the group of bullies, but the heavier -and much larger- girl hand straddled her waist, and took to squeezing her throat. Tightly. Choking her.

When the lack of oxygen became too much, she had balled her fist, and struck the larger girl right in the eye. The group of girls momentarily stunned, she took the opening presented to her, and ran faster than her petite, tinier than normal body ever had before.

It brought her back to her current situation. Running away from the village, to a place no one dared to step foot in. Shinra Mansion. There were many tales told about the abandoned home. Some believed kidnapped people were brought there and experimented on, turned into the monsters that prowled Mt. Nibel. Others said that if you listened closely, on the night of a new moon, you could hear the screaming souls of the departed.

To be honest, she was frightened of the place just like the other kids, but there was no place else she could go. She could turn to her ill mother, but that would only make the woman more stressed. So, that only left her with one option. To go to the spooky mansion and see if she could fix her arm herself.

She was freezing and nearly a popsicle when she finally reached the door's to the mansion. Clutching her teeth, she fought the rusted door open, whimpering slightly at the pain that shot into her injured arm. Hoping that this idea didn't turn sour, she stepped inside. Stuck in the door way, she could see the poorly lit rooms on either side of the entrance. From what she could make out, they both looked like living rooms. One was just more furnished than the other.

Closing the door would mean losing the beacon of light and walking half blind through the mansion. She didn't take long contemplating the choices. A sudden gust of wind had her forcing the door back shut. Trembling where she stood, caution azures sliced between the two rooms. She couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean _something_ wasn't there. The horror stories Old Man Sam told on Halloween fueled her wild imagination. She remembered the old man warning them around a camp fire, that a dangerous creature lived inside. That the creature ate whatever wandered into the mansion. Slow and alive. Sam never said what the creature looked like, only that it was large and ugly.

She didn't know what made her body shake the most. The cold or the creature.

Taking tiny steps forward, she hugged herself, trying to hold captive the little bits of heat left. Maybe she should have went home to sneak a blanket and thicker clothing. She'd freeze to death at this rate. Not wanting that to happen, she took to the creaky stairs, conjuring up enough courage to ran through the dark. At the top, she shielded her nose at the smell that hit her. It was awful! Like death warmed over a fire. The smell came from the right, so she took the left. Self-preservation always won out.

Going from door-to-door, she gripped grimy knobs, twisting and pulling. Why an abandoned building needed locked doors, was beyond her comprehension. For a brief moment, she wondered if anyone lived here. It was a scary thought. Thoughts she didn't need to have if she wanted to survive through the night, and not end up frozen stiff, dead in some corner. The top floor was better lit than the bottom. Fortunately. That didn't curb the fear that lingered. It was the kind of fear that told you, you weren't alone, and had you second guessing yourself.

She went to reach for the tenth doorknob, when her foot landed in something wet. Azures glanced down to see what it was. "Yuck," she muttered, taking in the clear, slimy, pile of gunk. It carried that same raunchy smell back at the stairs, just much more worse.

Trying to remove her foot without getting anymore of the smelly stuff on her, she slipped, slamming head first into the door. Groaning, she reached to rub the patch of bruised skin.

_BAM!_

With a harsh yelp, she threw herself backwards away from the door. There was something on the other side of the door! She was immobile. Fear gripping too tightly to move. Eyes wide, she gawked at the door, waiting to see if something really was there.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Whatever it was, it was trying to get out! She wasn't going to stick around for it either. Forcing her body to work, she ran toward the stairs. Tears blurring her vision. Her injured arm forgotten for now.

_BA-BOOM!_

The sound of speedy clicking filled the air. Three words flashed red in her mind. It go out.

Clearing three steps, the back of her shirt was snatched. Unleashing the screams that wanted to be freed since the beginning, she wiggled and twisted, doing all that she could to fight the thing off. Throwing her body to the side, she caught a glimpse of the creature. It was humanoid. Human fused with an already deformed dinosaur. The smell radiating from it was faint worthy. More resounding screams and body tossing, and she was tumbling down the stairs. Small body banging against -seemingly- every step there was. Once she hit the bottom, she laid there for a second, before remembering that there was a hungry creature out to satisfy its cravings.

Just as she scurried from her spot on the floor, the creature landed, a spike-like hand piercing through the wood where her head had been. Racing through the half-dim, half-dark house. She dashed down a hall, coming to a dead end. A helpless wail emptied into the air. She was dead meat now! Pivoting, maybe she still had time to go back the way she came. She was slammed into the wall closest to her before she could put one foot forward. Ripped away, only to be smashed back into the vertical surface. On the third slam, the wall moved. Neither girl or creature expected such a thing to happen. Both went plunging down the hidden staircase.

The blonde tussled with the smelly creature as they rolled. Roaring in her face, she crazily headbutted its muzzle shaped mouth. Hitting something sensitive, it released a whine, tossing her away. She gladly continued to roll away from the creature. Seconds later, landing on a concrete floor. Her ankle smacked onto the last stair, the limb emitting a loud _pop_. The pain that followed left her in tears, as she dragged herself away on her bottom.

It was freezing down here! Having only a moment to glance at the twelve coffins lined up with each other. Cold and creepy. A hiss brought her attention back to the staircase. There it stood, almost posing victoriously, as its black beady eyes observed her. Whimpering, her back hit one of the coffins. It cackled once, before charging. Giving her final scream, she clenched her eyes, not wanting to see her death.

_WHAM!_

The little girl was startled away from the coffin, as its lid flew off, crashing into the stone ceiling. A blur of black and red shot forward, snatching the creature away, and back up the stairs. Gasping for air, she curled into herself. Mind not able to process what was happening anymore. Head aching, heart pounding, and eyes pulsing. She gave one more whimper, before her senses left her. Her body slumping to the side.

* * *

"Mama?" The blond muttered, feeling something wrap around her slow throbbing ankle. "...Mama..." She tried again, waking from her slumber completely. Lifting her head, she halted all movement at the person at her feet.

That wasn't mama.

Crimson eyes stared at her through short wild locks of raven. The irises were haunting, as they seemed to give off a slight glow, reflecting the fire from the few candles lit. Skin pale, probably haven't seen the light of day in decades. The man was silent, still, appearing not to be breathing. Eyes unblinking.

Scared enough, she gave a frowning pout, "Stop staring at me!"

Those chilling orbs immediately looked away, the raven head bowing. She instantly regretted snapping at the man. He was only trying to help. He _was_ helping. In fact, he was her savior! Chewing on the corner of her lips, she sat up, in what she realized was a bed. Taking a minute to examine in the room. There wasn't much to see, just a bed and dusty dressers. Maybe at one point, it had been a grand bedroom.

"Thank you," the little blond whispered, causing the man to focus back on her, "for saving me," she finished with a smile. She received a nod in response. Tilting her head, could the man be shy? "I'm Cloudia," when the raven only nodded again, she figured he would tell her his name unless asked. "Do...you have a name?" Waiting for him to answer, she felt a splash of disappointment when he didn't. The man probably didn't have a name. Or he just didn't want to tell her, because they weren't friends. Yet.

The crimson eyed man finished wrapping her ankle, working the limb gently from side-to-side. Pausing each time she winced, when he turned the wounded part too far. Regarding the unknown man further, Cloudia spotted a hint of flesh behind the tattered red cape. He had to be cold! But he didn't shiver, nor appear to be bothered by the chilly atmosphere. Alice blue orbs looked over the worn cotton black pants, too small to fully cover the long legs. There was nothing covering the man's feet. No shoes. No socks. Bare to the icy floors. To the blonde, her savior reminded her of something from the wild. An evolved caveman. Someone back in time frozen, then thawed in this present day.

She began to remember the events before her passing out. The raven had been extremely fast. Quicker than anything she'd ever seen move. She recalled the colors though. Red and black. He couldn't be human if he could move like that! The girl wasn't afraid though, not one bit. Not just because he saved her from the horribly smelly monster, but because he felt..._safe_. Like a homey type of safe. Her mama told her never to talk and definitely not to leave with strangers. They were the top rules to stranger danger. Cloudia felt that the man was dangerous, seen that he was, but she still felt safe.

Surly a bad man wouldn't save her and wrap her injuries.

The man was busy tightening the odd bandage around her foot, so he didn't notice her reaching toward him. After awhile of studying the raven and counting the endless strands of untamed hair, she wanted to touch them. She wanted to see if they were rough from the cold, or greasy from having went long without hair products. Fingers brushed through -surprisingly- soft, if not a little crummy, inks of black, hitting a soft scalp. The man jerked back. His reaction gave her own heart a start. Crimsons watched her silently, waiting for her to make the next move.

Blush painting her cheeks, "Sorry," fiddling with the ends of her own hair, "I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

Silence fell between them. The spooked man calming with each passing second. Wanting to erase any worry the other might have, she placed her hands behind her back, promising not to touch him anymore. At an almost child-like pace, the man returned to her ankle. Cloudia smiled successfully. There was still the urge to explore the man, it was nearly overwhelming, she wanted to see if his skin felt like ice cubes, or if the ruined cape felt as silky as it looked. She wouldn't. She promised. The blonde haired little girl didn't give empty promises, now did she take the sacred words lightly. Her mama taught her never to make a promise she couldn't, or wasn't able to keep.

Not only did she want to touch the raven and everything on him, she had a million questions to ask. Like, why he slept in a coffin? And if he was a vampire? Comparing the man to the horror books she took to reading, there were many things similar between the fiction in books, and man in reality. The coffin was a dead giveaway! Then again, the crimson eyed raven probably liked sleeping in coffins, instead of on mattresses.

Chewing on her lip again, she gathered enough courage to indulge herself in one question.

"What are you?"

Fortunately, she hadn't scared the man, but he did pause in what he was doing. Those eerie eyes met hers again. They were unreadable. Intelligent, but guarded. They made her want to take back her words. The girl had a feeling she asked something really personal of the man.

It was her turn to be taken aback, as the raven crawled onto the bed and over her. Caging her much smaller body in. Wide alice blues stared back into the haunting crimson. Like an animal, the man tilted his head right then left. Cloudia held still, instincts warning her to make no sudden movement. Eyes yearning to blink, she fought to keep them frozen too. Whatever the raven saw, must have satisfied him, because he flopped down on his side. With his back to her, he curled into a ball, becoming immobile.

Sitting back up, her eyes narrowed softly at the man.

Reaching out to poke him in one of his sharp shoulder blades, her stretched limb halted halfway. Her wounded arm -the reason for all this mess- was bandaged in the same weird material around her ankle. Caressing the tips, it was hard, kind of like a cast, but was soft underneath as it shifted over her skin. Peering back at the raven, then back at her wrapped limbs, she laid back in bed. The blonde girl watched him until her eyes grew heavy and heart eased as she neared slumber.

"Vincent," a deep, sultry voice broke the silence.

Pleased, yet too far gone to show her excitement, Cloudia smiled.

Vincent, her maybe- maybe not, vampire savior.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?! C'mon, you can tell me:) :) :) **

**CHOW**


	2. Rookie

**Chapter 1: Rookie**

* * *

Standing around formed in a broken and sloppy circle, were citizens of Midgar Metropolis. Each gawking face had expressions that resembled the other. Horrified, with a gripping curiosity that wouldn't let them turn around and leave. The blistering sun heating over the sweaty bodies and bloody crime scene that held even the birds' attention. The smell was foul, having spent great amounts of time left to rot. MSI agents tried their best to usher the city's residents back, making room for the big kahunas pouring in on the scene. The people not ensnared by the mind boggling sight, were gazing in a daze at the SOLDIERs sweeping the place.

Cloudia stood off to the side, face screwed up in both pity and disgust, as she took in the sight before her. A young woman probably around her late twenties-early thirties, was disturbingly dismembered, with some of the parts appearing to be chewed on. Noting the missing organs, she knew right off the back, that the poor woman's attacker was a cannibal. The scene was just a bloody mess. Judging by the blood splatter and how far it stretched, the attacker had been vicious, wild. The victim was murdered brutally. Her stomach turned at the thought of the mauling.

Without the SOLDIERs having to be present, she knew this crime wasn't committed by a mere human. Not that it wasn't possible. The released pheromones and body signal left behind said otherwise. It said that the assailant was a Feral.

"Damn," her partner; Sazh, cursed, taking a sip of his coffee, "bastard sure did do a number on the poor woman."

She couldn't agree more. Turning her alice blues toward the four SOLDIERs gathered around the scene, more closer than anyone else dared to go. One of them glanced in her direction, most likely feeling her unwavering stare. Unlike the other agents, she didn't look away. She had always been curious about the rivaling law enforcers. Her partner and just about everyone else, warned her to stay away from them. They said that the SOLDIERs, men and woman, weren't people to get chummy with. It wasn't like that would ever happen. From what she gathered during her first week as a MSI agent, was that they -MSI agents- and SOLDIERs didn't get along. The separate law branches were like gasoline and fire, dangerous to mix, with a deadly outcome.

That didn't stop her from being curious. A trait that her mother told her would get her into heaps of trouble one day.

"C'mon, there's nothing else we can do, now that the super cops are here," Sazh said jokingly, though he sounded relieved. "It's too bad your first crime scene had to be so _gruesome_," the dark skinned agent remarked, "expect a lot more and much worse, kid. 'Cause it doesn't get any better than that."

Leaving the gore of a scene, the back of her neck prickled, while hairs raised on her arm. Someone was watching her. Discreetly checking her surroundings, none of the SOLDIERs paid her attention, the other agents were also beginning to clear out, and the remaining citizens still stood in their circle of awe and terror. In broad daylight, nothing was hidden. About to turn around, movement in an alleyway stopped her. Snapping around to face the shadow ridden passage. Whatever was there, was still there. She could feel whatever it was watching her. It frightened her. Squinting her eyes, she managed to make out a darker shape, in the already obscure area. It moved again. Brushing away any small doubts in her mind. Something was _definitely_ there!

Was it possible that what she was seeing was the-

"Hey kid!" Cloudia jumped at her partner's shout, "Let's get out of here, this place is starting to give me the heebie-jeebies."

Nodding to the afro man, she glanced back at the alleyway. No longer could she make out the presence there, or feel the heavy stare that once bathed her skin in goose bumps. It was gone. "Yeah," she whispered to herself, walking toward the standard MSI police vehicle, "time to go." Wherever _whatever_ it was went, she didn't want to be around if it decided to show itself.

Hopping into the car, a joyful Sazh announced that he was taking them to lunch.

Sighing she leaned against the door, watching the outside environment pass by. A week and a day, that's how long she'd been a MSI agent. As a child she hadn't wanted any part of any type of law enforcement. But, after a misfortune accident involving the Mayor's daughter, and how poorly ShinRa responded to their distress call. Her young mind was made up. She would be the help, that Nibelheim was rejected and dearly needed. Their crime rate might have been non-existent, natural disasters still happened.

Besides, growing up as some low IQ'ed country boy's housewife wasn't on her agenda. Just thinking about the lifestyle made her cringe. Cloudia wasn't made to be a home body, as her mother would say, when the villagers would comment on her less than docile behavior. She had no desires of continuing life at the secluded village, though there was something, or rather _someone_ -other than her mother- that kept her from running away long time ago.

Vincent.

Her not-so vampiric friend.

A fond smile pulled at her bow shaped lips. The raven disliked the pet name she assigned him, not that she cared. He had been the driving force behind her going to Midgar. She wished he could have came with her, it would have made the whole experience less lonely and frightening. It wasn't wise for him to be here though, especially with him being what he was.

A Feral.

The car jerking, as it came to an abrupt stop, and honking horns snatched her from her inner thoughts.

"Gaia!" Sazh exclaimed, rolling down his window to shout, "Cause an accident why don't you!"

The car ahead of them had hit the breaks so suddenly, that their police car had barely enough time to stop as well. Giving the back of the car ahead of them a love touch. Looking over the mess, Cloudia could see that other cars had stopped too.

"Something happening up there," she thought aloud, exiting the car.

Pulling down the annoying navy uniform skirt, she unhooked the clasp around her standard issued handgun. With caution and her partner on the other side of the row cars, they made their way to the heart of the problem. It didn't take them long to find the source of the backup. A rocky burgundy van.

Catching the hand signals Sazh was sending her, she nodded, showing she understood. Pulling her gun from its holster, she aimed it at the passenger door.

"This is the police! I'm going to need whoevers inside that van to step out, hands up and high where I can see them." The afro cop demanded, inching closer to the sliding door on his side. "Please cooperate and there'll be no problems," he added, when the van continued to rock.

Waving a hand to catch his attention, she gestured toward the two front doors. She received a thumbs up and smile. Huffing half-amused at the man's ability to stay cheery in tense situations, she moved forward. Peeking through the window, both driver and passenger seats empty. Dread dripping in her stomach. She hurried around the van, making it to her partner, just as he reached for the handle to the sliding side door.

Counting to three, he shoved the door open.

Finger on the trigger, prepared to fire if needed. She nearly broke one of the many rules of being an officer, as her eyes beheld a scene she would have never expected.

A woman laid on her back, legs spread wide, with her head waving around. Between her clenched teeth was a leather belt. Panting heavily, the woman hadn't noticed Cloudia or her partner. The man knelled at the brunette's parted legs did.

Dark panicked eyes darted between them, "Ple-Please, my wife's gone into labor!"

Cloudia glanced at Sazh, who had turned to look at her.

"I'm a playboy lover," the afro cop declared proudly, "but _those _parts aren't something I want to see." Hosting his gun, he grinned brightly, "This is your time to shine, kid!"

Before she could retort, the blasted dark skinned man was waving at the angry faced drivers, explaining to them in a projecting voice, that they were in the middle of helping a lucky couple give birth. Cloudia snorted. _She_ was helping with the birthing process.

Gun put away, she climbed into the van. Memories of the producers taken to deliver a baby flashed through her mind.

Good thing her mother had been the villager's nurse.

* * *

"Ah, c'mon kiddo, it couldn't have been _that_ bad," Sazh stated, beaming as she snarled in response, popping another french fry into her mouth. "Then again," the afro cop thought aloud, "seeing such a lovely anatomy stretch and spread like that...I think I'm going to need a beer." He shuddered.

She shook her head at her silly partner. As infuriating and class A annoying the cop was, Cloudia couldn't have asked for a better friend. Graduating at the top of her class back at the police academy, she was leaving yet another familiar world that she'd grown accustom to behind, and stepping into the big world. A big world that ate little things alive and showed no mercy towards the weak. The blonde woman was nothing shorter than intimidated. She was a _female_ officer of the law. That fact alone meant she'd have to work ten times as hard than male officers. Her instructor had warned her plenty of times, that she'd be mocked, and not taking seriously. By civilians _and_ her comrades. It didn't help that her stature was small and body type petite. The bigger dogs of the world would take one whiff of her and think that she was easy for the taking.

Which is why she spent more time honing her abilities to be the best, instead of socializing and making friends. She did find time to write her mom. Giving the worrying parent brief updates of her life, bending the truth with little white lies, so the older woman didn't spend her days fretting.

Entering the building of Midgar Police Department and being assigned as a Special Intelligence agent, Cloudia had wished she made at least one friend. She was like a kitten hanging with a pack of wolves. Unsure of herself and lonely, regrets for choosing the occupation had set in. Till she met her partner. Sazh Katzroy. A forty-two year old lively father, who became comical in the face of death. Some called the dark skinned cop the mascot of the department, because of how much of a clown he acted.

But, during the short time spent with him, Cloudia saw the side he kept from the others. The afro cop was a one hundred percent worry runt. And an amusing mother hen.

"How long do you think it'll take SOLDIER to find the Feral?" She queried, not bothering to hide her wonder.

"I don't know, fangirl. I wouldn't be surprised if they catch the damned thing tonight."

She nodded, eyes narrowed. "I'm not a _fangirl_," the blonde uttered, "I'm just curious." Watching the man dig into his grease packed, heart-attack burger. He snorted, licking at the corners of his lips to catch trailing ketchup.

"Curiosity choked the cop," Sazh slung his favorite saying, "be curious all you want, kid. But those pompous SOBs aren't going to return the favor."

"I know that," muttering under her breath, she dipped a chicken finger into her honey mustard sauce.

"Yeah, I know you do. I worry though. I've seen my fair share of how cruel those SOLDIER boys can be toward us." He stopped to thank the waiter for the cold beer, before continuing, "Not even a full decade and those juiced up robocops are trying to get us shutdown. Mind you, we've been protecting and serving Midgar before any of them were in their mother's womb."

That was something Cloudia could never understand. The rivalry between MPD and ShinRa. Weren't both departments protecting the people of Midgar from any and everything dangerous? Weren't they all serving the same purpose? To ensure a future for the many generations to come. She voiced these questions to her afro sporting partner.

"Kiddo, it's a long and immature story," Sazh sighed, taking a sip of his beer, "some might say it's complex, but it's not. It's really just about respect, or rather, the _lack of respect_. Midgar is MPD's stomping ground. We cried, bled, and sweated all over these streets. But there comes a time when things change and that's what happened. Criminals started getting into all sorts of mess and started turning _super_. If that wasn't enough, Ferals began popping up over the world. Contrary to popular belief," he gestured to himself and Cloudia, "_we_, weren't equipped to handle creatures that could dodge bullets and run faster than them. So SOLDIERs were created. Enhanced, everlasting, G.I Joe life size action cops. After that, it was hello SOLDIER, and go away MPD."

The blonde woman digested the information. She was slowly starting to see the picture this puzzle was making. "So... MPD's jealous of ShinRa, because everyone is starting to favor SOLDIER over MSI agents."

"That pretty much sums it up. Though, I'm not going to lie," devouring the last piece of his lunch, he chased it with the remaining bits of beer, "having the people you've protected for years jump ship on you, "shaking his head, "it stings." Sazh poked his chest, referring to the pain being in his heart. "But, as long as they're able to sleep at night and walk the streets by day, I'm okay with it."

Not finding the declaration surprising, she finished up her own meal.

Cloudia had offered to chip in on the bill, but the dark skinned cop went into his gentlemen speech, causing a blush to slam its way onto her cheeks. Hissing for the man to stop, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Upon entering the four stall room, she moved toward the sink. Hearing a mother and child in the largest stall, while three teenagers piled together at the other end of the joint sinks. The blonde woman always found herself socially awkward around other females, never seeming to get along with majority of them. Keeping her eyes strictly on her mirror, she fixed her slightly disheveled appearance, cheeking her teeth for any stubborn food particles.

"Excuse me," one of the giggling girls spoke, "are you a cop?"

Cloudia nodded with a smile. "I'm new," she didn't know why she revealed that bit of information.

There was more giggling and whispers among the girls, before the one who had spoke earlier, started up again. "Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that your skirt looks nice," the girl's two friends cupped their mouths, failing to cover up their laughter.

She cleared her throat. Cloudia was genius enough to see that she was being made fun of. Smiling tightly, she wished the group of girls a "good afternoon" and exited the bathroom. Her face must have shown her humiliation, because Sazh stopped her from brisk walking out the diner's front door.

"What's wrong?"

Turning her glare on him, she growled, "This stupid skirt." Stepping out of his hold, she resumed her journey toward the car.

"It is kind of stupid, isn't it?" Her partner said from behind, "It looks good on you though. Shows off that itsy bitsy teeny weeny patootie!"

"If you like it so much, then you wear it!" She snatched open her door, feeling like she'd die from embarrassment at having her butt basically called super invisible.

"Trust me, kid. That skirt isn't ready for these buns of steel!"

"Gaia!" Cloudia shouted, not able to take anymore, "Please, just drive!"

With that, a chuckling Sazh and hot faced Cloudia, drove off back toward HQ.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter so soon! You damn straight :D :D :D Not to sound arrogant, but this is such a wicked story I've came up with, that I want you all to get to the awesome parts quicker! Hell, I wanna get to the faster parts too.**

**Right now, I'm setting up the story and characters. So the ball won't get going until...I don't know really. But, I'll let'cha know when it does.**

**Oh and just to let my clueless cookies know, Sazh is a Final Fantasy character. Everyone you've crossed has been a Final Fantasy character. Fun fact ;D ;D ;D**

**CHOW**


	3. General Crescent

**Chapter 2: General Crescent**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP!_

A slender arm popped from underneath a mountain of quilts and fluffy pillows, fingers attached to the fumbling hand, clicked down on the correct button after its fourth attempt. Throwing back the heavy covers, Cloudia sighed at being disturbed. She didn't feel like getting up. Didn't want to. The sun beamed in through the cracks of her blinds. Birds chripped their usual morning song, while the rest of the neighborhood slowly came alive. Stretching her body out, she groaned at the feel bones cracking.

Glimpsing at the clock on her nightstand, she pulled herself out of bed. No matter how much she yearned for five more minutes, it was time to get up. In her favorite Looney Toon T-shirt and a pair of panties, she made her way toward the bathroom. It didn't take her long to freshen up. Fifteen minutes in the shower and three to brush her teeth. She saved the long, deep cleansing soaks for Saturdays, special days reserved for her and _only_ her.

Wrapped in a towel, she ironed her uniform. Sneering at the blasted skirt she was forced to wear. It wasn't skanky. No, it was quite the opposite. Stopping just above her knees, it looked like something fit for an elderly woman. MPD was old school in their ways. Female officers having to wear skirts and short-sleeved shirts, while the male officers wore pants with long-sleeved shirts. The jackets were all the same, thankfully. Though, with it being summer, they were a pain to wear.

Dressed in the roomy attire, she applied light makeup, and comb through her shoulder-length blonde locks. Her windswept bang not needing much attention.

Putting on a smile, she nodded. Today was going to be a good day.

The blonde woman was in the middle of fixing herself a cup of coffee, snacking on toast, when knocks sounded against her door. Glancing at her watch, she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Cloudia opened the door to reveal Sazh, a box of freshly baked donuts, and a charming smile. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Morning," she returned the greeting, leaving her partner to close the door. Heading back into the kitchen, she inhaled sharply at the white feline helping himself to her cup of coffee. "Snowball!" Taking the fat cat into her arms, "What did I tell you about drinking stuff that doesn't belong to you?" She scolded, having no affect on the purring cat.

"Hey, Fatty," the afro cop entered the room, taking a chocolate donut from its box, placing it in the cat bowl.

"Sazh!"

"What? Cats need to eat too!"

Snatching the pastry out the bowl, "He does eat! _Cat_ food!" Tossing the contaminated donut in the trash, she fixed her partner some coffee. "You're here a little early," Cloudia commented over her own fresh cup of caffeine.

"Dajh had an field trip scheduled at six, school's taking them to the Museum of Art." The dark skinned man went from happy cop to proud daddy in seconds, as he talked about his son.

She remembered the little Sazh mini-me. The boy was as sweet as candy, all-around friendly and flat out trusting. Her partner worried constantly over the latter. "How's the munchkin doing?" The blonde woman was fond of the little boy, falling under his spell during the first few seconds of meeting him. She had a weakness for children.

"He's still the big adventure you remember," they both shared a chuckle. "But that's not the only reason why I'm here earlier than usual. We're expecting a visitor at HQ- speaking of HQ, we should get going."

Nodding, she made sure everything was off and there was food for Snowball, before following behind her partner.

Once inside the car, Cloudia was filled in on today's events.

She didn't like being labeled a fangirl, but after receiving the information, she couldn't help but feel like one. General Crescent was coming to HQ! Of course, not to see any of them. Still! The legendary man who had been said to disband four platoons of Wutai's best fighters, earning him the nickname; Demon of Wutai, was coming to base. The first time she set foot in Midgar, she had seen posters, billboards, and various items with his face printed on them. She had thought the silverette had been a sort of celebrity.

In a way, he was.

The blonde admired his looks, but was more enchanted by his strength. His ability to lead, something that the General of SOLDIER made look effortless.

Her mild infatuation earned her a bonk on the head and a good tongue lashing once, when she had made her wonder known. It made her somewhat of an outcast at HQ, because she wasn't filled with envy and the same prejudice towards SOLDIER.

It took them a little over forty minutes to get to base.

Cloudia took in the sour scowls and irked pouts her comrades wore. None of them were pleased about their special guest visiting _their_ domain. She found it all petty. Mood dampened, she headed over to her desk, as Sazh went off to share donuts. There was nothing for her to do really. Still being a fresh-out-the-box agent, her desk was spotless of reports and assignments. On her second day, she had decorated the void piece of furniture, with cute knickknacks and a photo of her mother.

She had an adorable chocobo stuff animal sitting at the edge of her desk, but after overhearing others mock her _childishness_, she took it back home with her.

"Discuss tactical plans, is _that_ what they're calling it now!" A messy haired golden blond snorted.

"Apparently, but you know better than to say that stuff out loud," a much taller man, with ashy black sleek back hair rebuked.

Not wanting it to look like she was eavesdropping, she pulled a notepad and pen in front of her. Scribbling nonsense over the lines. The two agents stopped two desks from her own. The golden blond propping his bottom on a desk, while the raven sat in the chair.

Scoffing, "It's not like they make it a secret," the shorter man made no show of caring if the other agents in the room heard, "if the harpy wants some SOLDIER cock that's her goddamn business! Why even bother beating around the bush, when we all know it's her dusty ass cunt taking the pounding!"

She redden at the crude words the golden blond began spitting. Peeking around the large room, other agents listened on in amusement, not bothering to hide the fact that they were listening. Cloudia had a feeling the others felt the same as the shorter man.

Her curiosity was sparked. She seemed to be missing something, that everyone else found out.

"The rookie doesn't know!" An agent across the room shouted out.

Alice blues widened even more as she was put on the spot. Chewing on her bottom lip, she watched as the dirty-mouthed blond came over, smirk stretching his lips into something mischievous.

"Well, I think it's about time we fill Little Miss Rookie in." The golden blond sat his butt on her desk, not caring that he knocked a few things over. "So, you wanna know what _really_ goes down between our Captain and General Almighty?"

She opened her mouth to answer, when another voice filled the room.

"Prompto," Sazh waltzed his way into the room, "stop gossiping like a seventy year old woman, with not even her menstrual cycle to look forward to." Few of the agents snickered at the crack.

Prompto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Mascot," strutting away, "I'm sure she'd put two-and-two together." Snapping around his hazel eyes met her own. "Here's a hint though, doll face. They're fucking each other. Good luck solving the case," winking, he went about his business.

Cloudia was left stunned.

* * *

"Why is it important for all of us to be here again?" The blonde woman whispered to her partner, as she stood in a tight attention pose.

She wasn't the only one. Every MSI agent in the building stood in rows of perfect twenty. Each standing at attention. Uniforms pressed and spotless. They all wore the hats that weren't mandatory, but were required to be worn when around higher ups, or for special occasions. Cloudia felt silly in hers. Not knowing which way to properly wear it. She had been fidgeting around with it, until a cold and acid-honey voice called them to attention. Quickly obeying orders, she didn't have time to pull the hat back from her face. The flap obscuring half of her vision.

"To make Boss Lady look good," Sazh muttered, skillfully moving only the corner of his lips. Obviously the afro cop had done this -discreet talking- before.

She wanted to ask if it was because the General was coming, but stopped when the room suddenly grew cold. She was intimidated and she didn't even know what to be threatened by! From the corner of her eye, she noticed that even Sazh became stiffer. Then she heard it. The _thumps_ that was only heard, because of how quiet the main lobby was.

He was here.

General Crescent.

The lobby wasn't very large, but the man seemed to take forever to clear half of the room. Was he doing it on purpose? She didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like the General was doing a haughty walk. As if he was letting them know who was superior. She didn't know the man, other than what she heard from ear-to-mouth, so she didn't feel right assuming.

There was a few sounds of clothes shifting.

Cloudia could have snorted. The other agents talked a big game, but when face-to-face with their source of jealousy, they turned into silent mice. Not that she wasn't a nervous wreck. Never had she seen the silverette in person. She wished sometimes for a glimpse of the towering man and his outrageously long sword. Here was her chance! Just a quick peek, nothing more, nothing less. She could do it! All it'd take is a flicker of her eyes, then she'd be set for life. Having fulfilled one of her many goals.

Unfortunately, the flap of her hat was blocking her view. Stupid hat! The blonde didn't want to move too much. That would be breaking her position. She didn't know the punishment for breaking attention, or if there was any. But, with today being _special_, there just might be something ludicrous in store for those who did.

Painstakingly slow, she tipped her head back, until she was able to see -enough- from under the flap. Her heart froze. Standing only a few feet from her was the General. And Gaia, the man was _massive_! He had to be a little over 6'2. Lean and muscular body dripped in delicious black leather. Her breath caught at the creamy, almost pale skin exposed. A lot of skin! The General knew he looked good and apparently, wasn't above flaunting it.

The silverette seemed to be inspecting one of the agents a few bodies down.

Accomplishing her mission, she worked on slowly lowering her head back to its original pose, when the General resumed walking. As he turned to continue onward, their eyes locked.

A gorgeous glow of chartreuse greens exploded through her world. Enchanted by them for a second, her alice blues jumped, realizing who she was meeting eyes with. The look in those eyes didn't escape her. If anything, it made her curse her absurd need to sneak a peek at him, and getting caught doing so.

Complete and utter disregard.

That's what filled those glowing eyes as they met hers.

Never had she felt so insignificant! She almost wanted to cry.

Cloudia was nearly choking on her curiosity over the man, and he couldn't give half a damn about her...or her stupid skirt. She was being foolish, she knew that very well. Knowing that didn't stop her eyes from burning. Sazh had warned her to never expect anything from SOLDIERs, especially from the man who leads them. Could anyone really blame her for hoping? Hoping for just a little _something_. She would have even accepted anger from the man.

Multiple voices of relief and deep exhales pulled her from her musing. Agents walked about in all directions, chatting and joking with each other. The General and their Captain being the hot topic and butt of many jokes.

That was right! The General was here to _see_ their Captain, to _go over_ plans to better enforce their law in Midgar. A pinch of envy boiled in the pit of her stomach. Her and everyone else at MPD weren't worthy of the silver haired man's time, but it seemed like that standard didn't apply to their Captain.

"Cloudia," the soft voice of her partner calling her name, made her glance toward him. At the knowing look, she quickly looked away.

The blonde haired woman felt almost embarrassed that Sazh knew and had probably seen the short -easily missed- incident between her and the General. She didn't want to hear one of his mile long lectures on her curiosity, SOLDIERs, or the General. The afro cop must have realized that, as he dropped an arm over her shoulders.

"C'mon, kid." He gave a thousand dollar smile, "I'll buy you a happy meal."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the promised words. "And a milkshake," pouting like a little girl for fun.

They both walked in light laughter, heading out for their lunch break.

* * *

**A/N: GASP! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Tell me you love me :D :D :D Ah, it's nothing to brag about since it's short too, but like I said in the previous chapter. This bad boy is just kicking off. So hang in there!**

**CHOW**


	4. Brush With Death

**Chapter 3: Brush With Death**

* * *

It had been four weeks since she became an MSI agent. Things weren't only getting easy, but boring too. She soon began to realize that majority of the crimes committed in Midgar, were by random Feral, or super charged humans who'd taken a drug called; High-jack. The drug worked like steroids. It pumped the person full of numbing strength, temporarily turning them into jacked meat-heads, while leaving them high as a kit. Which was how the addictive drug earned its name.

MSI agents were able to handle a few of the drug-induced humans when in a group. But, it was the SOLDIERs who were mostly called to take care of the messes caused around the city. It left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth at HQ.

Cloudia had been dying to do _something_ worth her title! She had only seen one crime scene and that was it. There was a few odd jobs that was given to her. Much to the blonde woman's insult. Such as helping a senior citizen walk his dog. Or helping a mother of four stack carts around her shop. She was trained to fight in deadly situations, make snap decisions that saved many and killed few. She hadn't spent months slaving over perfecting her aim, or curbing an early trigger finger for nothing!

Complaining to Sazh didn't ease any of her depressing rage. The man was happy as long as he continued to receive a steady, well paid income. Her afro partner had threw his legs up on his desk and flipped through a playboy magazine. Unlike the dark skinned cop, she could only sit still for ten seconds, before she was fidgeting and fumbling around, itching to do something adventurous.

She got want she wanted. An adventure straight to the _grocery store_.

The blonde placed the last paper bag into the back of the car, slamming the door shut. With a pleasant smile, she accepted the middle-aged man's "thank you", and backed away so he could leave. Once he was out of sight, she dropped her smile. Body sagging. She wanted to pout. Throw a fit. Have a mother of all tantrums. But! She was not only a lady, but also an officer of the law. Setting examples for the people of Midgar was also a part of her job description.

Pulling down the irksome skirt that never creased ridding up her legs. Resounding voices set off the air. They belonged to two females and neither sounded happy. Turning her face toward the heavens, she whispered, "Thank you Gaia!"

Rushing over -as fast as she could in heels- toward the arguing women. They were chest bumping each other, swinging their limbs about. Curses flying quicker than jets out their mouths, as they played a harsh game of insult. People stood a safe distance away, openingly watching the trashy show. Parents with their children trying to make a quick escape. She prepared herself to settle the dispute. Wanting to bring the peace back to the family super market, before one of the agitated bystanders turned into a vigilante.

"Ladies! Ladies!" She shouted non-aggressively. "What's the problem here?" Asserting herself in the rowdy situation.

A cherry-head with long curls answered first, "The _problem_ is," directing her leaf green glare at the other woman, "this loose pussy bitch think she can fuck _my_ _man_ and get away with it!"

Oh Gaia, was Cloudia's inner thought, as she fought back a groan. Relationship drama, or should she say, Man Beef, between two women. This wasn't the action she craved, but at least it was something she could share with Sazh. She knew he'd love the scandalous story.

"Yeah!" The tattoo-faced woman shouted, "Well your man seems to _love_ this loose pussy, 'cause he keeps coming back for _more and more_."

"Okay ladies, let's calm down," Cloudia cut in, trying not to blush at the talk of their private parts being thrown around so carelessly, "lets settle things like the adults that we are."

The cherry haired woman turned on her. Those green flames looking ready to burn someone. "How the hell am I suppose to calm down, miss piggy! You motherfuckin' MPD losers don't know worth a damn about anything. So why don't you take this finger and fuck off!"

To say the blonde woman was offended, would be like saying the ocean was _just_ big. She had never been talked down to by another adult, with such a nasty tongue at that too! Growing up in Nibelheim, the meanest dress down was 'go to your room', or, 'no supper for you'.

"Do you see that nasty ass attitude?! That's why Seifer always comes crawling back to me. A self-respecting woman with class." The tattoo-faced woman taunted.

Cloudia couldn't tell if she was being defended or not, but she didn't have time to contemplate over it, because fist began flying. Her jaw had been struck by one of the wild punches. It was enough to zap two and a half years worth of training to the forefront of her mind. The cherry-head being the most violent, was apprehended first. Jabbing at pressure points, the hollering woman was on the ground. Warning the other woman not to move, she grabbed the handcuffs hanging from her belt. Managing to lock one wrist in, before a deep voice being shouting in their direction.

"The hell are you doing, bitch?!" An ash blond roared, vexed eyes assessing the situation. As the newcomer scanned over her uniform, something in his eyes changed.

"Sir, I'm going to need yo-" She was cut off by a splitting _bang_.

It was pure luck that she dodged the bullet, having seen the shiny glint of the gun. With a shaky exhale, she drew her own gun. Heart drumming against her chest, she breathed slowly to calm herself, as she rose from her crouch behind a car. Taking aim at the ash blond, who had released the cherry haired woman. Cloudia narrowed her eyes. People scattered all over the place. Bellowing deep from their bellies, pushing and shoving one another out of their way. The blonde tried not to let havoc distract her.

"Freeze! Put your hands up now!" Finger on the trigger and ready to press down, she made sure he knew she meant business.

"Or what?" was the man's mocking retort.

She was about to answer, when he appeared in front of her in a flash. His chest pressing into her gun. Gasping. He smacked her arms up, just as she pulled the trigger. Backhanding her into the hood of a car. Her body flew like she weighed nothing! Crashing into the hard steel, she winced at the throbbing in her lip.

Cloudia felt paralyzed as she realized what she was dealing with.

A Feral.

From the stories shared between the agents, all MSI agents who went up against a Feral, went six feet under after, or ended up damaged beyond repair.

A hand fisting her locks, yanked her head back. "You're gonna regret messing with me and my women, bitch," the dark voice hissed.

Shoving her head down on the hood, her petite body was flipped around. Blinking once, a fist rammed into her stomach. The ash blond wasn't done. Lifting her body then slamming her back into the hood.

Fighting her fear, she shouted at herself to do something! She wasn't going to roll over and die. She wasn't going to accept death! She wasn't!

Bringing the palm of her hand up, she smashed it into the blond feral's jaw. Hurting herself more than she probably did him. Gaia! What was he made out of? Stone! Not stopping there, she kneed him between the legs. Getting the typical reaction when men had their groins attacked, he hunched over, letting a groan that seemed to merge with a growl. Jetting her other leg out to shove him in the stomach, she used the momentum to push him away. Knowing she'd be caught again if she slowed, she took off down the parking lot. The blonde haired woman could almost _feel_ him chasing behind her, but she could sure _hear_ him. His rough voice shouting promises of a painful and slow death.

A bullet clipped the side of her thigh.

Stumbling in her heels. A startled squeak left her. He was shooting at her! Remembering that her gun was somewhere back at the parking lot, she continued on. Tearing down the streets as more bullets flew by. Mobs of people ran in terror, colliding into her, and knocking her aside. Cloudia had no choice by to move into the streets. She was taught to never run in a straight line when being fired at, doing so would only make her an easy target. Zigzagging through heavy traffic, she tried her best not to brush into cars.

The bullets soon stopped. Unfortunately, she could no longer hear him through the screaming. Against her better judgement, she chanced a glance back. He wasn't behind her... Coming to a stop in the streets. Alice blues darted from place-to-place, desperately searching for the murderous feral.

"Looking for me?" Snapping to her left, a blade slashed across her stomach, and down her chest.

There were blades attached to his gun too!

Howling at the fiery pain the two blades left in its wake. She was impaled through her shoulder. Defending herself to the best of her human abilities. Cloudia was cut, punched, slapped, kneed, and kicked around like yesterday's trash. The blonde agent managed to evade a few hits, serving out her own hits. They battled like animals. Cat verses mouse. Going by training, instinct, and common sense. She outsmarted him just enough to get away. Barely.

Rivers of blood ran down her limbs. Dripping and sliding. Heels gone and uniform cut to shreds. The pieces of material that survived the massacre didn't shield much of her skin. She knew she looked like someone out of a bizarre horror movie. She surly felt like she was in one!

Bolting wildly down the street, fear wouldn't allow her to conserve oxygen.

A few feet from a turning point, a hand gripped the collar of what remained of her uniform shirt. Zipping around, she slapped the snarling face. Forcing herself free, the blonde agent crawled up a car. Changing tactics. She began jumping from car-to-car. Bullets rung out once again. She was putting pedestrians in danger staying around them, but she couldn't think of any place to go where they weren't.

She needed to call for backup!

Jumping from the roof of the car she stood on, she dashed like the mad woman she currently was down the sidewalk, cutting into a nearby store. Begging the bewildered owner quickly for a phone. The blonde woman dialed the one number she knew by hard, that wasn't her own.

"Sazh! Sazh!" She hollered hysterically, wailing in relief at the sound of the afro cop's voice.

"Kid?! Cloudia what's wrong?" Forming words at the point was next to impossible. Fear was catching up to her, the bits that already reached her, was beginning to set in. "Baby girl, I need you to slow down. What happened? Where are you?"

Doing her best to gather herself, "I...running...can't get away away...Feral- after me...!"

Feral was all her partner needed to hear for him to began shouting orders to those around him. She could hear him running, if the wind whipping into the receiver was anything to go by. There were other voices in the background, sounding just as panicked, as they were informed of her predicament.

"Cloudia, baby girl, I need you to tell me where you are?" Sazh was keeping calm for her, she could tell.

Taking a few seconds to look around, "I'm at a gif-gift shop." There were gift shops all over the city, they both knew that. The blonde had made the mistake of running blind. As a results to that, she couldn't give him an accurate location.

"Okay, okay." A door opened and closed on his end. "I know there's a few around the super market you went to, hopefully, you didn't go too far." At that, she cried, grateful for that little bit of information. "Baby girl, I want you to find a place to hide, you hear?! ShinRa had been notified ten minutes ago, SOLDIERs should get there soon. So just hold on, okay? Hold on."

She was already hiding. The shop keeper had kindly allowed her to hide behind the counter. "'Kay..." Sniffing, she forced her trembling hands to keep a grip on the phone. "Ple-Please hurry."

"I'm on my way-"

Cloudia was snatched half-way over the isle before Sazh could finish. She screamed bloody murder. Fighting the smirking feral, as she was roughly dragged the rest of the way. Petite hands scratched and punched at the ash blond's arms, grabbing items to throw. Legs kicking out, she pleaded for the shop keeper to help. But the man was glued to a far away wall, gawking in terror at their display.

"Thought you could get away, huh, bitch?" The blond feral teased sinisterly. "It's a shame that I'll have to gut you, since I can tell you'd be a pretty good fuck."

Alice blues could only watch as a gunblade was raised into the air, preparing to deal death to her young life.

Just as it was coming down, glass shattered, and the blond feral was tackled to the ground. Flipping over, she gasped breathlessly as a raven haired man clad in a dark blue uniform pinned the feral to the floor. SOLDIER! The blonde woman would have stayed there and watched the two men struggle for dominance, hadn't been for a pair of strong arms lifting her up and away. Before she could panic, she realized she was in the arms of another SOLDIER. This one wore a helmet that hide his identity well.

"You're safe now ma'am," the helmet wearing SOLDIER stated in a professional voice.

MPD cruisers and a single black jeep with a ShinRa logo was parked outside. Further down were over four ambulances scattered around, paramedics tending to the wounded. She was taken to the closet one, where she was immediately swarmed. Still shaken up by her brush with death, she didn't put up her usual stubborn fight against the doting.

Energy zapped, all she wanted now, was to sleep.

"Cloudia!"

The need to sleep vanished as Sazh called out to her. Alice blues searching through the crowd, she spotted the dark skinned man rushing toward her. Getting passed the complaining paramedics, she threw her arms around him, before he could say anything. In silence they held each other. Her partner patting her hair, as she cried the last of her tears into the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared," she admitted, sobs rocking her body.

Shushing her like a skilled parent, he climbed into the truck, laying her back down on the lumpy mattress. "I'm just glad you're alive," he mumbled thickly, pushing a few strands of blonde behind her ear.

Safe and sound, exhaustion was back with a vengeance.

Inhaling slowly and exhaling deeply, she allowed her eyes to flutter close. The bigger hand still in hers for comfort, she drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Cloudia woke to the irksome noise of _beeping_.

Groaning in annoyance, she glared daggers at the monitor a few inches out of her reach. Sighing softly, she examined the room she was in. A hospital room. Recalling the events that landed her here, she brought fingers through her hair. Ignoring the fact that someone bathed and washed her hair, she took note of her stiff body. It was _really_ stiff. Almost like cardboard. While there was bearable aches and pains here and there, the heated pulsing around her abdominal region. Thankful that she was in a two piece hospital wear, she fingered the edges of her shirt. Lifting it high enough for her to see. The blonde gasped at the angry wound stitched together.

The repaired skin could have been compared to a C-section cut. Though, it was too high up, and smaller in comparison. She hoped it wouldn't scar.

Covering herself, she laid back in the not-so-comfortable bed. She hated hospitals. Every single one of them smelled like bleach, stale coffee, and old people. Not to forget the constant chill the building had, that made one wonder if the Grim Reaper was the reason behind the temperature. None of them had a distinctive feature, that set them apart from others. Cloudia much rather preferred her mother's selected room, that was full of warmth and love. It was the place that her mother healed majority of her patients.

The door towards the right opened. The person stepping inside made her blink slowly, wondering if she was seeing correctly. Strutting confidently into her little room with a beaming smile was one of the SOLDIERs who had rescued her. The raven. In his hands was a herd of balloons and bundle of roses. Stuck between the flowers, she made out a 'Get Well' card.

"Good evening, Beautiful!" The raven laid the roses over her legs and attached the balloons to the railing of her bed. "How are you feeling?" Plopping into the chair next to her bed, he crossed toned arms, running glowing eyes over her.

"Confused..." She muttered, narrowed drew up in bemusement. Don't get her wrong, Cloudia's heart was racing at having a SOLDIER sitting at arms distanced, asking if she was alright or not. Heck, he brought her balloons and flowers, something no boy's done for her. Of course, that was because she didn't allow them too. Still, it was the thought that count, and she was touched by the raven's unrequired kindness.

The sky blue eyed man chuckled, "Zackery Fair, but my friends call me Zack." Holding out a hand, she accepted it. Staring at how small her hands grew even tinier in Zack's hand.

Remembering her manners, "Cloudia Aya Strife." The blonde winced innerly at how stiff and formal she came off. "But, you can just call me Cloudia," she added quickly, blushing as the raven chuckled a little louder.

"You're cute you know that?" Taking his hand away, a lazy smile sat at his lips.

"...Thank you," retorting coyly at the compliment, "and for saving me too."

Waving a hand in dismissal, "No problem, Beautiful. It's what we SOLDIERs are here for, to save gorgeous ladies and keep the world from doomsday!" Exclaiming his declaration, he struck a heroic pose.

The blonde agent couldn't help but giggle. The raven was silly. Definitely something she wasn't expecting. She liked it. "I never thought a SOLDIER would visit me, let alone speak two words to me." She vented, feeling like she could do so with him. He felt... She didn't know how to explain it, but she hoped this wasn't a one time deal.

"You're a MSI agent, right?" Zack questioned, seeming to already know, but wanting clarification. Cloudia nodded. "Ah," a knowing look appeared in his eyes, "well, not all of us are the same. I just so happen to be the coolest SOLDIER there is, besides the; Titillating Trio."

"Titillating Trio?" What on Gaia was that?

"Sorry, it's an inside joke between SOLDIERs." The raven snickered. "Anyway, it's what we call our General and two Commanders. Credit for the name goes to the obsessed fangirls around the world."

They spent a few more minutes discussing random topics. Never settling on anything too personal or serious. Not that, that was possible with the raven. Zack kept a smile on her mouth and giggling flowing from between her lips. Really, she couldn't understand what the hardcore rivalry between her department and his continued, and boiled over to such extremes. Her and the dark haired man got along just great. The atmosphere was far from tense. It was almost like they were long time friends.

There were a few interesting things that she found out. One was the amount of days she's been out. Three. It wasn't too big of a surprise, given her wounds, she expected to be out for a week. Another, was the name of the Feral. Seifer Almasy. One of the most wanted Ferals in Midgar and three different cities. After listening to how dangerous the ash blond Feral was. It was a miracle that she survived! Everything after that was trivial.

She was having a lovely time, but she couldn't rid of the itching feeling that nagged her. It was the hospital. Cloudia didn't want to ruin the moment. Zack didn't seem like the type, but doubts were beginning to swim to the surface. What would happen if they left now and one day passed each other on the streets? Would the dark haired SOLDIER ignore her? Sneer at her like the others? Or would he treat her just as he was now?

"What's wrong?" Apparently, she wasn't doing a great job at hiding her concerns.

The blonde agent didn't like using people. But it seemed like it was something she was going to have to do. "Nothing..." Biting her lower lip, she slid her guilty blues away. "I just don't like hosptials, they make me feel uncomfortable." Zack dipped his head in understanding. "Since we're friends," swallowing the lump in her throat, "you wouldn't mind breaking me out of here?"

She expected to be reproached for trying to use him. Or even get an earful of her needing to stay, because she wasn't completely healed yet. Instead, she got quite the opposite.

"Sure! That's are what friends are for!"

"You're a life saver!"

"Duh!" He rolled his glowing blues playfully, leaving to find a nurse.

* * *

"You've done so much for me already," she beamed at her spiky haired savior, "I don't know how to repay you?"

They were standing outside of Midgar Hospital. Zack having charmed the staff into discharging her earlier than they intended. Cloudia had to give the SOLDIER props. He was a pro smooth operator. Since there was no clothes for her to change into, she borrowed of few simple things from the 'Lost And Found' department.

"Well, if you feel that why, you can make it all up to me over dinner."

The blonde agent didn't know if she should laugh out loud or blush speechlessly. He couldn't be serious! Taking in those sincere glowing sky blues and smiling lips. She found herself laughing. Fortunately, Zack didn't get offended. He had joined in on the laughter. Honestly, she didn't know why she was doing so anyway. Maybe she was still under the influence. Nurses had the habit of pumping people full of drugs till they couldn't tell up from down.

"Sorry," smiling, she creased her laughter, "I didn't mean to laugh. But, do you think we could stay friends?" Handing a hand behind her back, she crossed her fingers.

Sighing to the sky, "Damn, struck out with another pretty lady," glancing at her, he gave her a brilliant smile, one she was familiarizing herself with. "Where are you going from here, _friend_?" With a wink, he sealed their friendship.

The relief crashing into her was almost overwhelming. She just made her second friend, a SOLDIER friend!

Opening her mouth to reply, music cut in front of her. Staring at Zack, it took for a second for him to realize it was his phone that was ringing. Apologizing to her, he walked off to take the call. The blonde didn't have to wait long for the dark haired man to return. Though, on his face he wore a regretful smile.

"Seems like there's a disturbance somewhere downtown," Zack explained.

Nodding understandingly, "It's work, go ahead, I was just going home anyway."

They parted way then, exchanging goodbyes and phone numbers. Well, more like, Cloudia giving him her number. She would have to buy another one, with her last one being destroyed. Alice blues filling back up with wonder, she watched at the dark haired SOLDIER jogged away, cutting through cars like a maniac.

Giggling to herself, she headed home.

* * *

**A/N: I love me some good'ole Zackary Fair :D :D :D I might not be one of the best at writing him, but I sure do have fun doing so!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**CHOW**


End file.
